Song
by ZmCa
Summary: [YunJae!broken Fanfiction, Boys Love] Sebuah kertas berisi lagu terselip diantara hadiah pernikahanku…


Lagu, '**Last Time**- _Secondhand Serenade'_ terputar sehari penuh di ponselku hingga pada akhirnya menghasilkan fanfiksi ini.

Warning: AU, OOC, bit!YunJae, typo, boys love and also straight.  
Rating : K  
Disclaimer: Themselves

.

**Song**

_-Z-_

.

_**YunJae Fanfiction**_

.

* * *

Pernikahannya dengan gadis yang sudah 2 tahun menjadi tambat hatinya sangat melelahkan. Setelah mengucap janji suci tadi sore, mereka langsung bergegas ke lantai paling atas suatu Hotel Bintang Lima di pusat kota Seoul, untuk mengadakan resepsi.

Dan kini tepat jam 10 malam baru mereka memasuki salah satu kamar yang sengaja mereka pesan untuk menghabiskan malam pertama.

Sang pengantin wanita tampak sibuk membereskan dandanannya dan bergegas membasuh diri. Membuatnya bosan menunggu, hingga matanya tak sengaja menatap setumpukan hadiah pernikahan mereka.

Tanpa basa-basi dia bangkit berdiri dari posisinya dan menuju kea rah meja yang berisi hadiah pernikahan mereka.

Berbagai macam ukuran kado membuatnya tertarik. Beberapa dia ambil dan menggoncangkan kotak tersebut untuk memperkirakan benda apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ini seperti suara parfume…" dengusnya saat mendengar suara riakan air dari dalam kotak berwarna merah darah.

"Ini malah terdengar seperti suara beras. Haha…"

Namun tak lama dia mendapati gulungan kertas yang diikat dengan pita merah, diantara para kado yang saling bertumpukan. Membuat dia menautkan alisnya heran. Apa orang ini hanya memberikannya sebuah kertas ucapan selamat? Huh…

Ia menarik pita merah yang mengikat kertas itu dan membiarkannya melayang sejenak di udara sebelum terjatuh ke lantai. Membuka gulungan kertas yang setelah dia perhatikan terlihat sangat _lecek_ seperti sudah diremas-remas sedemikian rupa.

"Partitur?"

Alangkah terkejut dirinya saat melihat bahwa kertas itu berisi sebuah partitur lagu. Goresan pinsil serta coretan-coretan masih terihat baru.

Manis sekali… ada yang membuat lagu untuk pernikahannya.

Lagu didalamnya dituliskan menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang sedikit asing baginya. Ketika ia membuka lembaran selanjutnya, dia melihat jelas sang penulis menuliskan namanya di ujung kiri bawah, seolah lagu itu memang hanya diperuntukan untuknya.

Ah! Tidak ada tulisan dari siapa lagu ini! Dia sudah membolak-balik kertas rapuh itu namun masih belum bisa menemukan dari siapa kertas lagu ini berasal.

Ia diam sejenak untuk berfikir. Namun tak lama dia tampak buru-buru melipat kertas itu dan memasukannya ke dalam dompetnya. Dalam hati dia berniat mempelajari lagu itu dan menyayikannya untuk istrinya. Juga sebagai tanda terima kasih secara tidak langsung kepada sang komposer.

"Yun?"

Pria yang bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu segera membalikan tubuhnya ke arah istrinya yang tampak sangat segar setelah mandi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sebelum mendekati tubuh istrinya dan memberikan kecupan mesra di dahinya. Tak lama kecupan hangat mulai terjadi hingga pada akhirnya kedua pasangan suami-istri itu melewati malam pertama mereka penuh cinta.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**2 Minggu Kemudian…**_

Tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya, Yunho diam-diam pergi ke studio milik saudaranya. Di dalam dompetnya terdapat partitur yang dia dapat dulu, yang baru hari ini dia sempat dia mainkan. Setelah 10 hari berbulan madu dengan istrinya di Inggris.

Yunho duduk di atas piano dan membuka partiturnya. Berlatih sejenak mengenai nadanya sebelum masuk kedalam lagu.

_I'm stuck with writing songs just to forget  
What they really were about  
And these words are bringing me so deeply in debt  
That I don't think I can dig my way out  
I couldn't breath you in_

Pria tampan itu menghentikan caranya memainkan piano dan mulai berfikir. Lagu yang diberikan padanya… seperti lagu sedih. Kini dia menjajarkan seluruh partiturnya dan mulai membaca liriknya secara acak.

'_**And my heart is torn in two, thinking a days spent without you'**_

'_**I want you to know that I'd die for you'**_

'_**If you are alone, make sure you're not lonely'**_

'_**I know I'm not the only one'**_

Yunho terdiam lama. Ini seperti lagu yang berisi tentang patah hati. Kenapa diberikan untuk pernikahannya?

Kemungkinannya hanya satu, orang itu tidak menyetujui pernikahannya. Antara ia mencintai istrinya atau dirinya. Tapi tunggu… sang pencipta menuliskan namanya, berarti lagu itu untuknya.

Yunho mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya dan mengambil nafas berat. Entalah, dia bukannya kecewa diberikan lagu seperti ini. Dia malah merasa kasihan dengan orang tersebut. Entah siapapun dia atau dimanapun dia berada, ia berdoa agar orang itu mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**3 Tahun Kemudian…**_

Minggu ini agak berbeda. Jika setiap akhir pekan akan Yunho habiskan dengan berjalan-jalan bersama keluarga kecilnya, kini dia berencana untuk diam saja dirumah bersama istrinya dan anaknya yang 3 minggu lalu genap berumur 1 tahun.

Setelah makan malam, ia duduk di atas sofa ruang tengah sambil menyalakan televisi. Beberapa kali memindahkan stasiun televisi karena tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik.

Hingga istrinya datang dengan sekotak keripik.

Istrinya merebut _remote_ darinya dan mulai memindahkan ke saluran kesukaannya. Penghargaan Musik? Huh, terserah saja… Yunho sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan ajang seperti ini.

"_Yeobo_, aku sangat suka Youngwoon! Suaranya bagus sekali!"

Yunho tertawa sejenak, "Aku lebih suka kau menanyi untukku…"

Melihat istrinya tampak kesal karena dirinya malah membalas dengan gombalan, Yunho hanya berpura-pura tidak memandang istrinya.

_Gyuut_

"Aduh! Yak… kenapa kau malah mencubitkuu?!" Yunho merenggut sebal.

"Nakal!" sekali lagi istrinya malah menepuk paha Yunho sebelum kembali fokus pada acara di televisi.

.

"_**My heart is torn in two, thinking a days spent without you"**_

Yunho terdiam sejenak saat mendengar nada serta lirik lagu yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Buru-buru dia ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi untuk mencari tahu siapa yang menyanyi lagu itu.

Lagu yang diberikan padanya 3 tahun lalu saat pernikahannya… dulu dia sudah berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang membuat lagu sedih itu untuknya walaupun pada akhirnya nihil.

Dan kini dia mendapati lagu itu dinyanyikan oleh seorang yang dia yakin adalah orang yang sama dengan sang pemberi partitur lagu padanya.

"_Yeobo_! Itu Youngwoon!"

Yunho bahkan tidak mendengar ucapan istrinya. Dia terlalu fokus untuk dapat melihat siapa yang menyanyikan lagu itu karena kini kamera masih menyeret dari jauh sang penyanyi.

Namun saat kamera mendekati sang penyanyi, Yunho tersedak.

"Kim Jaejoong?!" pekiknya.

"Kau tahu dia?"

Yunho berubah gugup dan menatap istrinya ragu, "Teman kuliahku dulu," setelah itu Yunho kembali menatap televisi, tidak mengubris istrinya yang memekik senang.

Yunho tidak terlalu terkejut sebenarnya jika Jaejoong telah menjadi penyanyi sukses. Suara pria itu memang bagus sekali, ditambah dari dulu memang itu yang dia cita-citakan.

Jaejoong adalah temannya dulu yang tiba-tiba menjauh darinya secara misterius. Yunho pun tidak mau mengambil pusing. Setelah lulus dan mulai bekerja kabar Jaejoong benar-benar hilang.

Tapi, yang membuatnya tersedak kaget adalah kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong pernah mencintainya dan hancur karena dia memilih orang lain. Semua itu terlihat jelas dalam hadiah lagu itu…

_**So I'll sing this song to you for the last time…**_

* * *

**END**

* * *

Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah saat tahu laptopku hilang… T_T  
Sebenarnya aku sudah banyak melanjutkan beberapa cerita disana. Change, Bleed, Innocent, Rumor dan Halo separuhnya sudah aku buat. Love in the Ice sudah jadi 2 chapter. Beberapa sketsa fic baru rancanganku dan lain sebagainya yang tidak bisa ku ingat dengan lengkap.

Tapi semuanya sudah hilang dan aku juga sudah lupa apa saja yang sudah kutulis T_T)

Niatnya memang mau kupublish namun saat itu ada kendala perihal modem -_-)

Ya sudahlah… pokoknya aku minta maaf sekali jika nantinya agak lama update, aku harus berusaha meningat apa yang aku tulis biar nantinya nyambung (?) hahaha…

.

_**Kritik & Saran**_

—Z


End file.
